creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 October 2014
03:19 sąsiedzi znowu właczają na maksa ONE DIRECTON 03:19 Hexa - XD 03:19 Bartek- XD D 03:19 Nie musisz się chwalić 03:19 u ciebie też 03:19 Nie 03:20 masz farta 03:20 ALE ON DZIWNY 03:20 U mnie Pótin Zuy napierdziela rakietami 03:20 Thia 03:20 ? 03:20 dobry deń 03:20 Hej Lobo! O/ 03:20 wiedziałaś że Bartekrafal ma 10 lat? 03:20 siemka 03:20 Chodzi do 4 Klasy. 03:20 Bow- już dawno XD DD 03:20 Nie banujesz go? XD DD 03:20 Przecie wikia jest od Czynastulat 03:20 Witaj Lobo 03:20 Lobo! o/ 03:20 Bartek 10-latkiem? Starszy od Autobusa (bp) 03:20 Lobo mam pytanko 03:21 XD 03:21 XD 03:21 dawaj 03:21 Czy jak ktoś ma poniżej 13 to jakoś zareagować? ;ppp (nie móimy o autobusie) 03:21 *mówimy] 03:21 Trzeba go spalić na stosie 03:21 no wiesz - jeśli to nie troll, nie niszczy wiki, nie spami, to czemu go atakować? 03:22 Hex, no bez takich xd 03:22 Ja uważam e jak nie rozrabia to nie 03:22 Ja jestem grzeczna! 03:22 że * 03:22 XD 03:22 SONIA 03:22 to ty masz DZIESIĘĆLAT? 03:22 Lobo- też tak myslałam, ale chciąłam sieupewnic, żeby potem nie miec problemów ;ppp 03:22 Czekojcie ja Insaluje gre. 03:22 no kurde, Ins chyba w tym roku skończy dopiero 13 03:22 Nie 12 03:22 W niedziele ^^ 03:23 Pamiętam :v 03:23 nieee, 13, jeszcze przecież w 1 gim 03:23 Bow- jaką? Ja też xD 03:23 Ja mam Urodzinki 11 lutego! (ALL!) 03:23 Ja 1 sierpień ;pp 03:23 Thia - Piraci z Karaibów. VIDEO GAME 03:23 Ja 29 lutego (BP) 03:23 kurde, przeczytałam, że 11 urodziny Bow xD 03:23 Ja 30 września 03:23 Niestety urodziłam się późnym listopadem 03:23 (bp) 03:23 Jestem najmłodszy XD 03:23 Bow- Assasin XD 03:23 ja 22 styczeń mam urodziny 03:23 Thia - która część? 03:23 *Assassin 03:24 Lobo- Revelations ;p 03:24 ja miałam :3 31 sierpnia 03:24 ahaaa 03:24 słyszałam, że do d*py (bp) 03:24 Pająk! 03:24 Pierwszy raz bd grałą w Assassina XD Dobry? Wole PoPa ;p 03:24 A. 03:24 Nie ma to jak włączyć sobie 3 steamy na raz (all!) 03:24 ja mam dwójkę 03:24 Gra ktoś w PoPa? :> 03:25 A ja grałam dziś w lol'a. Ale to nic nowego ani ciekwaego/ 03:25 mi szwagier mówił, że 1-3 najlepsze 03:25 reszta to g*wno (bp) 03:26 Thia cicho bo cię okłamałem XD DDD 03:26 ja teraz gram w Injustice (all!) 03:26 Mam 65 Millionów a nie 15 lat (bp) 03:26 ;p 03:26 Ja skończyłem 13,7 mld lat (all!0 03:26 (all!) 03:26 Bow, kopsnąłeś się w obliczeniach - będziesz mieć teraz 65 000 001 xD 03:27 Bosze XD D 03:27 Jestem słaby z Matmy 03:27 aha xd 03:27 jeszcze tysiąc (nein) 03:27 To nie dużo... 03:27 chyba że miałeś urodziny 999 999 lat temy 03:27 "temy" 03:27 to wtedy będziesz mieć 65 100 000 (bp) 03:28 Bartek zaraz cię zjem i twoją ortografie (bp) 03:28 LOBO (RAGE) 03:28 Ha koło mnie jest niedopita butelka Mounten Dew tyle wygrać! (all) 03:28 wait, 65 001 000 03:28 xD 03:28 nie ja mam 3+ z dyktanda 03:28 XD 03:28 http://bibsy.pl/mnjPw9Wh/bibsy-pl ^^ 03:29 bo dodajesz tysiąc, to pasi 03:29 czekam na Gardena bo kto wygrał wczoraj niewiem 03:29 Ja też XD DD 03:29 Chyba remis ;p 03:30 wait, ale że o co chodzi? 03:30 no właśnie 03:30 Niech Lobo rozstrzygnie! (ALL!) 03:30 te pasty? to wczoraj było roztrzygnięcie? 03:30 Lobo- Alie gorzej pisze, czy ja rysuje XD 03:30 Nope 03:30 Alie? Kto to jest? 03:31 WIlczaAlie XD 03:31 a podeślecie mi jakąś jej pastę? 03:31 Chodzi o paste: "Dziewczyna która pokochała rzekę" I mój rysunek który zaraz wstawiam ;p 03:32 (Marian) 03:32 to jak wstawisz, wyślij link 03:32 to jej pasta O dziewczynie, która pokochała rzekę 03:32 See you! 03:33 A to mój rysunek: http://pl.tinypic.com/r/5cyn2o/8 03:33 idziesz? 03:33 See you! 03:33 dobra, zw, idę czytać 03:34 MatDieep zyjesz? 03:34 Na twoje nieszczęście tak 03:35 A co? 03:35 no bo nic nie piszesz 03:35 dobra, przeczytałam 03:35 http://pl.tinypic.com/r/5cyn2o/8 03:35 i kto ma gorsze 03:35 To rysunek 03:35 powtórzenia w tej powieści strasznie wkurzają 03:36 Jestem zdenerwowany i nie chcę nikogo innego denerwować 03:36 A rysunek? (bp) 03:36 Nawet ładne rysunki Thianne 03:36 Mat- co się stało? ;p 03:36 te wiczki z profilu są fajne 03:36 o/ 03:36 :) 03:36 Idz- dzięki 03:36 thia 03:36 hej Kem 03:36 / 03:36 ? 03:36 O/ 03:36 (hey) 03:36 Hej 03:36 A nic specjalnego 03:36 czemu nie odpowiadasz na mój SMS-owy spam? 03:36 Kem- amm tylko że jedziesz na wycieczke ;p 03:36 xd 03:36 jedynie wilk u góry po środku ci nie wyszedł 03:37 Wiem XD 03:37 Ignorujcie mnie, po prostu tylko was pilnuje i czytam 03:37 ten kinoteatr rozwalał 03:37 i brzoza xd 03:37 xd 03:37 XD 03:37 To wierzba! 03:37 XD 03:37 XD 03:37 XD 03:37 najlepsza była bitwa na patyki xd 03:37 dobra, jeden pies - drzewo (bp) 03:37 WTF? XD 03:37 w której holmes prawie zabił takiego jednego gościa ( którego grała gościówa ) xd 03:37 Do KEma ;p 03:37 CZy ktoś z was napisał jakieś creepypasta? 03:37 Ja ;p 03:37 ja 03:38 Xd 03:38 a podaj linka 03:38 Guzik ;p 03:38 Tytuł 03:38 12:30 03:38 masz 03:38 dzienki 03:38 A myslałm że dasz KAspra ;p 03:38 12:30 jest bette 03:38 r 03:39 ja tyż, mam wszystkie 4 na swoim profilu 03:39 zalinkowane 03:40 początek pasty nawet ciekawy czytam dalej 03:40 siema 03:40 hej Navi 03:40 Cześć :D 03:40 Ale SUPER GRAFIKA 03:41 w tej mojej grze! (ALL!) 03:41 o/ 03:41 bow - mario? xD 03:41 Kem nie XD D 03:41 Piraci z Karaibów - Lego. ;-; 03:41 Minecraft (bp) 03:42 btw. Idzia, jak wejdziesz na mój profil w celu ujrzenia moich past, to uważaj - mam na profilu ustawioną piosenkę metalową (bp) 03:42 a ja rap <3 03:42 Jej 03:42 mam wcisnąć K 03:42 żeby wziąść Marchewkę ;-; 03:42 chodzi o to, żebyś się nie przeraziła (bp) 03:42 WZIĄĆ!! (rage) 03:42 Koleżanka zmusiła mnie go słuchania Rapu ;-; 03:43 Nie wiem czemu mi się spodobał (T_T) 03:43 ja mam full znajomych słuchających rapu - także też słuchających metalu 03:43 bo jest super? 03:43 WZIĄĆ* 03:43 Dobra 03:43 czymam marchew 03:43 CO MAM ZROBIĆ 03:43 i tak jestem w czarnej d....w kropce (pokerface) 03:44 dać ją na żyrandol czy dać Kuniowi? ;-; 03:44 (poker) 03:44 ja zanim zacząłem słuchać rapu, słuchałem rocka 03:44 BvB 03:44 Śpiewają o samobójstwach i gwałconych dzieciach... 03:44 omg... 03:44 Słoń? 03:44 to już wiem czemu ci się spodobało... 03:44 przeczytałam pastę, nawet nie zła 03:44 Lobo - to do niego podobne xD 03:44 (ayfkm) 03:44 niezła* 03:44 dokładnie xD 03:44 dzięx :P 03:44 dobra 03:44 Tfu to nie kuń a Osioł 03:44 ja nie słucham tych całych gwiazdeczek 03:44 ALE SZYBKI 03:45 I jeszcze o tym że najważniejsze to trwać w swoich marzeniach 03:45 może ja niedługo napiszę swoją 03:45 Wio RUMAKU 03:45 o/ 03:45 xD 03:45 witam 03:45 Idzia - na moim profilu masz moje pasty 03:45 siema 03:45 ok 03:45 BTW: Bieber to nawet raper nie jest 03:45 ale uważaj, bo mam metal ustawiony na profilu (bp) 03:45 bo on nie pisze własnych tekstów 03:45 tylko mu piszą 03:45 Bieber raperem xD 03:45 xD 03:45 lubie czytać pasty więc z pewnością przeczytam 03:45 XD 03:45 Superowe żarty :P 03:45 Kem - a skumaj, że Nicki Minaj rapuje xd 03:46 BoboTaker Jak to Pedator mówi XDDD 03:46 kto to jest? 03:46 xD 03:46 BOW 03:46 SORY JEŚLI CIĘ TO URAZIŁO 03:46 xD 03:46 ja tu leżę i cisnę bekę xD 03:46 akurat Peda wzajemnie nazywam czopkiem, też cię mam tak nazywać? (bp) 03:46 XD DDDDDDDD 03:46 Nie (np) 03:46 (bp) * 03:47 ja napisałem własny rap-kawałek na muzykę (all!) 03:47 dostałem 6 (all!) 03:47 Lobo wziąć cię na MOJEGO RUMAKA? 03:47 Osiołka! 03:47 nie (bp) 03:47 Zaśpiewałeś sam? 03:47 to dobrze 03:47 http://screenshooter.net/100170588/tasqufw takie tam pogawędki z Pedem (bp) 03:47 bo jest Szybki jak żółw Slowmotion 03:48 z mojej szkoły też napisali, ale nie rapowali tylko poprostu na karteczkę napisali 03:48 :P 03:48 nie tyle co zaśpiewam, tylko bardziej "przeczytałem", bo bez beatu się nie da :? 03:48 :/ 03:48 nom 03:48 U mnie w szkole bitboxują (nw jak się pisze) 03:48 beatboxing 03:48 proszę c: 03:49 Thx :D 03:49 spox 03:49 http://screenshooter.net/100170588/tasqufw to do Cb Bow, a propo czopka 03:49 Widziałem 03:50 też Mogę być twoim Czopkiem? (awesome) 03:50 mam cię tak nazywać? 03:50 0_0 03:50 Będziesz miała poddanych (awesome) 03:50 xD 03:50 tyle że wiesz - do niego to pasuje - CzoPedator xD 03:50 Ale wiecie co to są czopki nie? 03:51 no shit Sherlock (bp) 03:51 zjadam chlebek :) 03:51 Już jestę! 03:51 thia 03:51 Oo hej 03:51 nwm co do Bowa xD 03:51 ? 03:51 Czo Kem? 03:51 o/ 03:51 O/ 03:52 czemu mi spamisz na komórce, zamiast napisać na chacie jak biały człowiek, a nie jak mudżyn? 03:52 Navi - no bo wiesz, oni czasem są takimi lekami na ból d*py, a czasem wbijają się w d*pę, więc do nich to pasuje (derp) 03:52 xD 03:52 Bo nie wiedziałam czy w ogóle dam radę wejść na peceta, tak się coś zrobiło ;pp 03:52 Lobo- nie wiem o kogo chodzi ale XD \ 03:53 xD 03:53 O Bowa i Peda 03:53 o Bowa i Peda (bp) 03:53 XD 03:53 takie moje czopki (bp) 03:53 Xd 03:53 Thia, ja tu leżę i cisnę bekę xD 03:53 Witam 03:53 o/ 03:53 no hej 03:53 Thia - http://screenshooter.net/100170588/tasqufw tu jest rozmowa moja z Pedem 03:53 XD 03:53 hej Alie 03:53 "Rok 2006 to najlepszy rok ostatniego XVII-lecia 03:53 Mam powody do dumy, mają powody do dumy Ci wszyscy którzy poparli w ostatnich wyborach ideę zmian" 03:53 ~Lech kaczyński 03:53 Już pacze 03:53 Dobrze BoboTakerze 03:54 xD 03:54 xd 03:54 Bobo- XD 03:54 Thia 03:54 ? 03:54 Thia ty też będziesz jej Czopkiem ? c: 03:54 Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłam tego rysunku 03:54 siemka 03:54 no co - on tak bezkarnie mnie nazywa, to ja go nazywam czopkiem xP 03:54 Xd A mnie jak nazywacie? ;p 03:54 BOBO masz Nowego Poddanego 03:55 "THIANNNE" 03:55 Bow - nieee, do Thia to nie pasuje 03:55 AA! 03:55 :D 03:55 Thx Lobo 03:55 proszsz 03:55 A czo do mnie? 03:55 ja będę twoim nowym przydupasem bobo (all!) ! 03:55 czopek (awesome) 03:55 dobrze, CzopeKemie xD 03:55 Dzięki Bobo! Xd 03:56 ide bo chlepek 03:56 O/ 03:56 o/ 03:56 paa Bartek 03:56 Ja zaraz spadam przetestować Assasina XD 03:56 o/ 03:56 Bd później ^^ 03:56 Bartek - a sprzedawca o tym wie? xD 03:56 nerk 03:56 nerka 03:56 O/ 03:56 nerka 03:56 o/ 03:56 Thia - i tak mi nie pasuje do Cb czopek, więc cię nazywać będę normalnie 03:56 juz mam chlepek 03:56 pa 03:57 Bartek - a właściciel o tym wie? xD 03:57 http://oi61.tinypic.com/2lc5w5x.jpg Lobo 03:57 dobra ja lecę, zaraz chłopak przyjdzie 03:57 paa 03:57 umalowana? xD 03:58 heheh ja się nie maluję 03:58 D: 03:58 nie wie kem 03:58 Bow - oj tam, oj tam (bp) 03:58 faceci się zwykle nie malują 03:58 xD 03:58 mówię o kruku xD 03:58 ej 03:58 xD 03:58 Mroczny Kruk - rodzaj męski 03:58 xD 03:58 xD 03:58 rap robicie? xd 03:58 niby tak, ale tylko z nazwy 03:58 kem-nie wie otym 03:59 nyga - rodzaj żeński 03:59 xd 03:59 Bartek - rodzaj nijaki 03:59 zaraz spadam tłumaczyć opowiadanie. 03:59 >:D 03:59 ej, ja mam ten sam problem - wszyscy mówią, żem ja facet, a ja kobita xd 03:59 lobo 03:59 no ja tak samo mam 03:59 bobo* 03:59 lobo 03:59 ja szukałem na DA rysunku Lobo x jeff xD 03:59 szkoda, że nic nie znalazłem xD 03:59 no widzisz 04:00 dobra ja lecę będziecie koło 20-21? 04:00 sorka, Kem, ale Lobo nie ma takiego fejmu (bp) 04:00 https://www.facebook.com/jeff.lobo.73 04:00 ok 04:00 nieliczny przypadek Bow 04:00 na fejsie wszystko znajdziesz 04:00 xD ' 04:00 Idę nalać Piciu 04:00 Bom jam głodnu 04:00 ej, będziecie o około 20-21? 04:00 głodny* 04:01 Kruk - NIE >:D 04:01 jA chyba 04:01 ja chyba tak Krukowa 04:01 ok trzymajcie się pa nerka 04:01 bArteK - ChYba NiE 04:01 pa o/ 04:01 dlaczego bow 04:01 pa 04:01 Czat CP WIKI - POKEMONIASTE PISMO EDYSZYN 04:02 pa 04:02 Bow - nie radzę (ayfkm) 04:02 Niebieskie przyciski EDYSZYN 04:02 Pokemony to moje dzieciństwo ;-; 04:03 Navi 04:03 my gadamy o Pokemonach (Ludziach) 04:03 Nie o GejmBoju 04:03 ? 04:03 Wut ? 04:03 takie niedorozwoje 04:04 pierwsze wzmianki pamiętam jeszcze z 2005 xd 04:04 mój chlepek 04:04 0_o 04:05 Ja pamiętam jak w 2005 Dostałem pierwszy Komputer (derp) 04:05 Mó komputer jest starszy niż ja. 04:05 Mój* 04:05 Ma 16 lat. 04:05 ej, ja też! Piona, Bow! xD 04:05 mój nowszy niż ja i młodszy bo ma rok 04:06 tego samego roku, parę miesięcy później, mieliśmy internet (all!) 04:06 bow - ale kiedy to było.... miałeś przecie jeszcze 2 lata (troll) 04:06 * BowserXL derp 04:06 Tak (bp) 04:06 To Siostra dostała a ja ją biłem (bp) 04:06 ja 10 (cp) 04:07 (bp) 04:07 KEM 04:07 ja 04:07 xd 04:07 PRZEZ CIEBIE PRZEGRAŁEM MOJO GRE 04:07 cieszę się 04:07 (bp) 04:07 juz wróciłem z nowym chlepkiem 04:07 te czasy...kiedy się przeraziłam dema Alice, bo była tam KREFF xD 04:07 xd 04:08 a gdy natknęłam się na GTA: SA, pokochałam brutal i horror :3 04:08 JESTEŚ ZŁY ;-; 04:08 nie ide po nowy chlepek 04:08 ja kocham sandbox strzelanki <3 04:08 just cause 04:08 saints row 04:09 ja mam gta san andreas 04:09 Bartek fascynujące. 04:09 Też mam. 04:09 a ja nie (bp) 04:09 Ja mam same Nudne gry (bp) 04:09 zarąbiste - gnębiłam kuzynów, by wsiadali do tira i włączyli radio na daną stację, a tam GIMME GIMME GIMME XD 04:10 ja nie umiem szkoły lotu przejść :( 04:10 MARIO mi się znudziło - ciągle skakanie na ŻÓŁWIE ;-; 04:10 i jechanie na bowserze 04:10 Ale Avka nie zmienię (FY) 04:10 (bp) 04:10 WOW, sensacja dnia - BowserowiXL znudziło się Mario!!! 04:10 JAK SIĘ BIJE W GRE 04:10 GRZE* 04:10 a wiesz, że podobno bowser był gejem? (bp) 04:10 xD 04:10 z yoshim miał romans (bp) 04:11 Kem ja jestem Yoshi (bp) 04:11 XD xD 04:11 Ej ;-; 04:11 xd 04:11 o w d*pę - jak Gaga w "You and I" 04:11 o/ 04:11 ona się tam całuje z samą sobą xd 04:11 Hejka jestem tu nowy :D 04:11 hej Delsin 04:11 (hey) 04:11 siema o/ 04:11 yo 04:11 jak robicie te różne emotki? 04:12 wait 04:12 :D 04:12 MediaWiki:Emoticons 04:12 MediaWiki:Emoticons 04:12 ok skopiować to jako link? 04:12 ok dziex 04:12 navi! D: 04:12 tu masz wszystkie 04:12 dzięx ;) 04:12 ty słuchasz tego baabo-chłopa?! D: 04:13 kto jest babochłopem,ja? 04:13 zwanego marilynem mansonem?! D: 04:13 (cigar) 04:13 nieeee - GaGa 04:13 Kem - od Mansona lubię tylko This Is Halloween xd 04:13 o! 04:13 to jest zajebiste 04:13 znam to (bp) 04:14 nioo c: 04:14 del - bez przekleństw 04:14 This Is Haloween! XD 04:14 ok,ok sora 04:14 Lobo, to Z bajki ;-; 04:14 myślałem, że to kobieta śpiewa (bp) 04:14 wiem - ale Mansonowa lepsza 04:14 xd (loool) 04:14 Nightmare Before Christmas ;-; 04:14 a teraz powiedzieliście, że facet (bp) 04:14 działa! 04:14 04:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpvdAJYvofI 04:14 pzdr.z podłogi 04:14 ale i tak wygląda jak dziewczyna (bp) 04:14 bo to JEST facet (bp) 04:14 wiem 04:14 pozdro z krzesła 04:15 Pete'a Burnsa nie przebijesz xd 04:15 kto to wymyślił? (bp) 04:15 makijaż u facetów 04:15 xd 04:15 wiem kto 04:15 normalnie jak Du Hast 04:15 lecę papa o/ 04:15 Glowing Red... ;-; 04:15 Justin Bieber 04:15 pa 04:15 Bartek 04:15 baby baby baby! 04:16 lool 04:16 vo 04:16 Duch 04:16 Duch Chwast 04:16 Duch Chwast Miś XD 04:16 Bo tak. 04:16 XD 04:16 co 04:16 pa Navi 04:16 tez tak mówiłem du chwast miś XD 04:16 Pa-aa-a 04:16 ide zrobić creepypaste o klocuchu 04:16 Papapapapapappa ! :** XD 04:16 ja przez te akcenty polskie mam zryty umysł 04:16 xd dd 04:17 (herp) 04:17 Del - a to będzie Trollpasta? 04:17 Witamy w polsce 04:17 Pa Navi! :******** 04:17 nie 04:17 bo są zabronione niestety :( 04:17 aaa, czyli wiesz, to dobrze (y) 04:18 (fonz) 04:18 szkoda kiedyś tutaj były ale najwyraźniej admin nie miał poczucia humoru (niechce go obrazić) :'( 04:18 Idzia194PL Wtf 04:18 ;-; 04:18 (dashie) 04:18 rainbow dash! 04:18 niee, po prostu powstała oddzielna wiki 04:18 tak jak dla SCP 04:18 aha spox 04:18 Lobo 04:18 Idzia194PL 04:19 i po prostu nie chciano składowiska niepotrzebnego 04:19 już patrzę 04:19 (troll) 04:19 Kiedyś wymyśliłem przeróbke ze zamiast jeffa był klocuch i nie mówił go to sleep tylko cichaj! xd 04:19 aha 04:19 (troll) 04:19 aha 04:19 poznaje nowe emotki 04:19 Bow - O LOL, fanka Dżeffa D: 04:20 a wiesz że ja jestem chłopakiem? 04:20 ;_; 04:20 Lobo, a ona dodała stronę a Nie OPIS NA PROFLU 04:20 (wtf) 04:20 TCZA USUNĄĆ 04:20 wieem :D 04:20 widzę 04:20 czekaj, poprawię to 04:20 aha to nie było do mnie xd 04:20 (accepted) 04:20 Lobo 04:20 zostaw to 04:20 wpiepszam mini pizze 04:21 (fail) 04:21 ciekawe jak inni zareagują 04:21 nieee 04:21 kurde, too late 04:21 (no) 04:21 no! nareszcze poprawiłeś xd 04:21 *nareszcie 04:21 (y) 04:22 LOBO 04:22 (y) 04:22 Dodałem fajnego Koma 04:22 a ty usunęłaś to 04:22 fak, pardon (bp) 04:22 (yoshi) 04:22 BARTEK 04:22 co 04:22 TYLKO FAJNI MOGĄ UŻYWAĆ TEJ EMOTKI 04:23 a 04:23 Bo ja na niej jestem ;-; 04:23 BOW D: 04:23 TO MOJA EMOTKA 04:23 (yoshi) 04:23 no bez takich 04:23 no co? jestem fajny 04:23 xd 04:23 (freddy) 04:23 chodzi mi o Bowa 04:23 ok 04:23 Boła 04:23 (ben) 04:23 Nie dla Psa Kiełbasa Bartek 04:24 ok 04:24 (jeff) 04:24 lubie kielbase 04:24 ja taż 04:24 (y) 04:24 BOW 04:24 też* 04:24 Tak? 04:24 2 ostrzeżenie 04:24 nie wyzywaj innych 04:24 Nie dałaś pierwszego 04:24 >:C 04:24 a TO jest przysłowie 04:24 nie wyzywanie 04:24 XD ale cie zgasił (bez urazy) 04:25 pierwsze było słowne - z tą fajnością (ayfkm) 04:25 nic nie mówiłem 04:25 No tak 04:25 to 1 04:25 A Drugie się nie liczy ;-; 04:25 Kiełbasy w Biedronce! 04:25 (mario) 04:25 to było skierowane do Bartka 04:26 Kieł-ba-sa kieł-ba-sa kieł-ba-sa pe-nis 04:26 przysłowie obraźliwe - czyli ostrzeżenie 04:26 to nie ja ;_; 04:26 a co ja zrobiłem 04:26 DEL 04:26 I znów używa fajnych Emotek ale co tam rezygnuje ;-; 04:26 nie, ty Bartek nic 04:26 (jeff) 04:26 go to potato 04:26 Idzia194PL przywróciłam (comeon) 04:26 (aracz) 04:26 (aracz) epickie 04:26 xd 04:27 przeróbka Aracza - tutejszego admina xP 04:27 kto jest adminem? 04:27 a ja jestem biurokratką :3 04:27 Lobo 04:27 Wątek:58604 A to nie obraźliwe? XD 04:27 okk 04:27 Ja, Aracz i TheGardenPL 04:28 okk 04:28 Garden jest Sysopem ;-; 04:28 Gardena kojarze od kolegi 04:28 Bow - a za co to? 04:28 ten wątek? 04:28 Lobo, bo Nosek mi tak napisał 04:28 Garden to sok 04:28 i Pytam się czy to miłe czy nie miłe ;-; 04:28 to pa 04:28 no widzę, ale o co mu chodzi? 04:28 Nie wiem właśnie XD DD 04:29 serio zobaczcie ;_; 04:29 aha 04:29 xd 04:29 bedę pózniej 04:29 mam obok siebie szklanke z sokiem gardena (bez kojarzeń) 04:29 wiem Del, wiem 04:30 ja mam komputer Dell XD 04:30 Lobo 04:30 zgadnij co mam (AWESOME) 04:30 Kota 04:31 Nie 04:31 Kinder niespodziankę! (all!) 04:31 *o* 04:31 ŁAŁ 04:31 Piesek Mi się trafił! 04:32 Sorry Kangur 04:32 chcecie zobaczyć najdziwniejszy poniaczowy profil na fb? 04:32 Tfu królik XD D 04:33 pls nie banujcie za ten profil to nie mój - https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100004440227505 04:33 jj 04:33 pardon, ale nie mam FB (bp) 04:33 Bobo 04:33 Ja też 04:33 ! 04:33 Lobo ja też (BP) 04:34 a! I zajrzyjcie na mój profil - nowa muzyczka :D 04:34 WEEE nie jestem sama bez FB (all!) 04:34 xd 04:34 hej 404 04:34 hej 04:35 muzyczka dopasowana do nadchodzącego "święta" 04:35 Hej Cztery-zero-cztery. o/ XD 04:35 bo świętem nie jest - no chyba, że dla satanistów (bp) 04:35 czteryzerocztery 04:35 Bobo, Wiesz że Czteryzerocztery to Cytryna? 04:35 Nie? XD D Czteryzerocztery? 04:36 widzę 04:36 kurrrrrr..........zw c: 04:36 XD 04:38 nuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaa fafa 04:38 Bobo, dasz mi to na Profil ? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y74FhD_i62I 04:38 (DERP) 04:39 o o a mi to!!??https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWmI8DGyh6k 04:39 Bobo! 04:39 KEM XD DDDD Ania the homicidal 04:39 chodzi o lobo? 04:40 o/ 04:40 Marian Powrócił 04:40 yo yo 04:40 (Marian) 04:40 I przyszedł po grzybki 04:40 :> 04:40 (y) 04:40 ;> 04:40 KEM! 04:40 jj 04:40 Ania the homicidal XD DD 04:40 Jak skutecznie Jabłko 04:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y74FhD_i62I Bobo Ustaw to na profil mój ! (y) 04:41 jak zrobić z papieru 04:41 wait 04:41 papapapappapapapapapappapapapapapapapapapapappapapapapapapapa 04:41 papieru xd 04:41 Powiem wam 04:41 Bosze 04:41 szkoda że 04:41 jak zrobić z papieru 04:41 Kem ma z/w XD DD 04:41 dobra już nie szpamie 04:41 Licznik Geigera 04:41 albo jak skutecznie jabłko 04:41 pokazałbym mu coś XD 04:41 znam to tam mają już chyba karina grzybów 3 lub 4 nie pamiętam x3 04:41 Jablko składa się z nadjabłcza krainy grzybów i papieru 04:42 Marian 04:42 zgadzam sie 04:42 x3 04:42 Marian 04:42 Marian 04:42 Ja widziałam, że dzisiaj wejdziesz na czat D: 04:42 NO WIEDZIAŁAM NO 04:43 :D 04:43 Jasnowidzka? :o 04:43 Może tak 04:43 (numb) 04:43 (marian) sie ukrywa bo sie boi :C (numb) 04:43 http://oi57.tinypic.com/nodbwm.jpg 04:43 Lobo XD 04:44 XD 04:44 Marian, nje buj sie :C 04:44 Masz 2 Opcje XD 04:44 Boje sie :c 04:44 Czego? ;-; 04:44 Zaraz (marian) na cs'a spada 04:44 już masz Bow 04:44 Boje się.... 04:44 .... 04:45 KLOCKUFF LEGO 04:45 TYM TYM TYYYYM 04:45 Bow (ayfkm) 04:45 Tymtyrymtym 04:45 ja sie też boje klocucha D: 04:45 ;o 04:45 Dobra spadam 04:45 mam go na szkejpie serio 04:45 ;o 04:45 Nerka 04:45 ok nq 04:45 stim zakończył pobieranie 04:45 (nerka) 04:45 jaka gra? 04:45 http://oi58.tinypic.com/54hfs1.jpg Marian 04:45 Masz 04:46 ps - wejdźtaa na mój profil - taki surprise melodyczny na Halloween :D 04:46 Kem 04:46 Bowser 04:46 ja 04:46 lobo jak dać nutke na swój profil? 04:46 co 04:46 Ania the homicidal Pacz 04:46 XD DDD 04:46 ja ustawiam 04:46 widziałem 04:46 dać mi można tylko linka z YT 04:46 xd 04:46 już skomentowałem 04:46 poważnie śmierdzi Dżefem 04:47 Bow - a ta pasta to fanpasta? 04:47 ok 04:47 Nie wiem nie Moja XD 04:47 to będzie lądować na TP, a stąd usuwana 04:47 ale jak śmierdzi Jeffem to wiadomo 04:48 Lobo wysyłam ci linka do tej nutki na privie,musi być straszna? 04:48 noo, żeby nie musiała czynić zawałów (ale spoko, ja miałam Power Metal, bro xd ) 04:48 niejednego przeraziłam xd 04:48 zw 04:48 again 04:50 o/ 04:50 hej Karu 04:50 Wątek:59552 04:50 Mam przyjemność ogłosić, że od dziś jestem w związku :> 04:50 to na jej Tablicy XD 04:51 gratulacje kiedy dzieci? XD żartuje 04:51 xD 04:51 ;-; 04:51 Dzieci? Nie prędko 04:51 :D 04:52 Bow (facepalm) 04:52 lobo 04:52 chcesz STRASZNĄ piosenkę? 04:53 Wątek:59552#3 nawet Odpisała! XD 04:53 Del masz 04:53 Kem - tak, chcę 04:55 ? 04:55 co taka cisza...? 04:55 C: 04:56 BOW!!!! 04:56 Tak? XD 04:56 Nie można? ;-; 04:57 Aracz mi pozwala ;-; 04:57 wiesz, że...bliski jest ci kick? 04:57 NIE, NIE MOŻNA 04:57 TO Po co ISTNIEJE taka rzecz? 04:58 żeby na bank się nią nie bawić 04:58 tylko jak faktycznie idzie na zw 04:58 To jakieś to Dziwne bo Nawet Na cs nie zabraniajo... 04:59 bawić się ZW?! 04:59 ale wiesz, jak to człowieka wkurza, jak komuś tak co chwila skacze?!!!! 05:00 Hex też tak robi 05:01 to Hex też dostanie upomnienie 05:01 Fajni Admini c: 05:01 Bow a jak ja bym Ci takie coś pisał? 05:01 Czo. 05:02 Np. Yoshi to wymysł boga 05:02 Tak 05:02 O nie 05:02 hej Synie Wirusa 05:02 to PSEUDO TULPA 05:02 Z mwś. 05:02 Siema 05:02 Ma TM 05:02 wait.....ma TM 05:02 jak Grell SutKliff 05:02 (facepalm) 05:02 przyznaj się, czyją jesteś tulpą 05:03 Bow nie 05:03 i ÓnderTager.... 05:03 (huh) 05:03 Ten siwy Świrusek c: 05:03 Tulpy były tworzone w tym miesiącu a ona jest tu od września 05:03 nope, to nie oni 05:03 Lobo ale on był często na Mwś. 05:03 te tulpy właśnie zaczęły być tworzone we wrześniu 05:04 Serio? 05:04 potem nadeszła fala październikowa 05:04 tak Mat 05:04 Ale Grell był od Sierpnia 05:04 i legalizacja tulp na MWŚ 05:04 To je Nie fer 05:04 bo mojej Tulpie dali Bana ;-; 05:05 oficjalna legalizacja powstała w październiku - lecz to za sprawą poprzednich tulp 05:05 Ale Grell był od Sierpnia 05:05 no wiem 05:05 MWŚ 05:06 dlatego w tym miesiącu dali na MWŚ legalność 05:06 ALE TYLKO TAM 05:06 I się was przestraszył (BP) 05:07 kurde, nie mogłam go kicknąć D: 05:07 2 razy próbowałam i nic! 05:07 Zablokować go? 05:07 XD 05:07 Bo on WIRUSEM JEST 05:07 XD 05:07 Mam otwarte jego konto (BP) 05:08 Lobo 05:08 sprawdź mu IP 05:08 nie znam tych zasad 05:08 z resztą bym musiała z czymś porównać 05:08 HA! 05:09 Miałem racje :v 05:09 http://pl.bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MrVirusSon%E2%84%A2 05:09 KEM ZNA MOJĄ SŁABOŚĆ! D: 05:09 okej jestem 05:09 wait, co? 05:09 xd 05:09 Mat 05:09 Trochę za długo (BP) 05:09 CO GDZIE JAK? 05:09 ? 05:10 Czyli To Multi? 05:10 . . . 05:10 Nie? ;-; 05:10 mendoza - Kem, ta piosenka działa na mnie gorzej niż gifura Jeffa D: 05:10 Teraz na Serio Z/W C: 05:10 XD 05:11 jj 05:11 przeczytaj lepiej moją reakcję na moim profilu, to będziesz wiedzieć (numb) 05:15 haloooo 05:17 ;-; 05:17 Cisza 05:18 jak w lesie 05:18 Albo w Grobie 05:18 XD 05:18 Albo jak u mnie... 05:18 ;w; 05:18 loooool 05:18 aż taka cisza? 05:19 znalazłem cichego wuja na szkejpie 05:19 *O* 05:19 xD 05:20 Xd 05:21 (loool) 05:21 zadzwonie do niego 05:22 lobo dzięki za nutke na mojej tablicy :D 05:23 proszsz 05:24 Wiem że to przestarzałe >:D 05:24 ale napiszcie w Google 05:24 będę już iść 05:24 \o 2014 10 17